The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing abrasion, and in particular to an apparatus for testing abrasion capable of simulating real road conditions to test abrasion or breakage of a road generated by the travel of cars in the winter or summer.
In particular, in a cold area dust pollution has resulted from the use of studded tires or the cracking of a road due to a difference in temperature during the winter season and the summer season. Thus, not only has such brought about the improvement of studded tires and the like but also the research of road materials giving rise to no such deleterious effects even under such conditions.
However, even though road materials exhibiting satisfactory characteristics have been developed, an apparatus capable of carrying out a test simulative of an actual road surface has hardly been found, so that in general, a method of testing an actual road to observe results has been used in many cases.
In addition, the road materials include those for use in a cold area and high temperature-resisting ones aimed at preventing a road surface from flowing, so that it has been required in the testing of these road materials to set a tester at lower or higher temperatures, whereby problems have occurred in that much time was required and costs associated therewith were high.